Salem
}} Salem is a coastal city ruin in Essex County, Massachusetts in 2287. Background Salem was once a quaint coastal town and seaport, made into a tourist destination by the infamous the infamous witch trials of 1692. After the Great War, the town's residents worked together to make it a secure settlement. Over the next two centuries, the community became known as one of the safest towns in the Commonwealth. As consequence, the townspeople went lax in their defenses. Barney Rook begged the town council to let him train the militia, to teach the citizens how to shoot and fend for themselves. However, they thought he was just paranoid and refused him. When the mirelurks started rising out of the ocean, no one was ready. Mr. Rook tried to save as many as he could from his roost atop his home, but for every person he saved, three were lost. After the devastation, he vowed to protect the town and has been doing so for the last couple of years alone.The Sole Survivor: "Barney, what happened here?" Barney Rook: " "''br />The Sole Survivor: ''"Yes, I'm really interested." Barney Rook: " " (DN083 BarneyRook.txt) Because he was alone, and couldn't be everywhere at once, he set up the series of turrets around town at strategic locations, so he could stay at home most days.The Sole Survivor: "Listen, I accidentally destroyed some of your turrets, but I still think we're ok here." Barney Rook: " " The Sole Survivor: "Look, I don't see what the problem is here. You've still got Reba." Barney Rook: " " (DN083 BarneyRook.txt) He recently took the turrets offline to conserve ammunition since the mirelurks were quiet lately.The Sole Survivor: "Who's Reba? Are you talking about your gun?" Barney Rook: " " The Sole Survivor: "Thank you, Reba. And thank you, Barney." Barney Rook: " " The Sole Survivor: "Sounds good." Barney Rook: " " (DN083 BarneyRook.txt) By late 2287, the area has become avoided by wastelanders due to Gunner activity in the area, the Church of the Children of Atom worshiping at the radioactive crater down the road and the large number of mating mirelurks in the waters all around the bay.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide Collector's Edition p.330-331: "'4.07 SALEM''' ''Once a quaint coastal town and seaport, this tourist destination was infamous for its witch trials of 1692. Nowadays the population has dwindled considerably due to Gunner activity in the area, the crazies worshipping a radiation crater down the road, and the large number of mating Mirelurks in the waters all around the bay. Proceed at your own risk." (Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide Map) The only other resident known to Salem is Andrew Endicott, who was abducted from Salem Village by zetan aliens in 1697.Alien captive recorded log 1: "On the night of May 17th, the year of our Lord 1697, I was...I was taken. From my home in Salem Village" Layout This ruined town has several locales, including: the Museum of Witchcraft and Sandy Coves Convalescent Home to the southwest; Salem Church and abandoned market stalls in the center of town; a Drumlin's Diner to the south, the pier and several boathouse to the east; and the Rook family house to the northeast. Notable loot * Guns and Bullets - in Barney Rook's basement. * Mini nuke - Underneath the terminal in the bell tower. * Fat Man - On the store shelf on the second floor of the boarded-up shop. One of Barney's turrets is also located here. * Reba II - In Barney's basement. Related quests * The Devil's Due - The Sole Survivor will find the remnants of the deathclaw eggs poaching party. The quest starts by exploring the Museum of Witchcraft. * Gun Run - Barney Rook asks the Sole Survivor to reactivate 5 turrets located throughout the town. The reward is Reba II, a unique hunting rifle that does +50% damage against bugs. The quest happens in the neighborhood of the Rook family house. Notes After completing the Gun Run quest for Barney Rook, the turrets will be hostile against Vertibirds called in by the Sole Survivor. Appearances Salem is first mentioned in the Fallout 3 add-on Mothership Zeta. It later appears in Fallout 4, as a location the player character can visit. In Fallout Shelter, it is mentioned only as a question in the weekly quest Game Show Gauntlet. Behind the scenes * Salem is based on the real-life town of Salem, Massachusetts. The in-game Salem is situated in the location of the real-life town Marblehead, Massachusetts, located two miles south-east of the real Salem. * Salem was originally going to feature a questline involving children who gained magic powers through mutations. They would be prosecuted by people from the town of Danvers, who viewed them as witches. The magic users were given spells from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim to use, but then, said spells were removed from the engine, causing technical difficulties. Danvers was also cut from the game due to being too close to Salem, leading to the quest being cut and replaced by the quest The Devil's Due.The History of Bethesda Game Studios Gallery Salem.jpg|Town Fo4 Salem township.jpg|Salem township Salem-Street-Fallout4.jpg|Street Salem-Market-Fallout4.jpg|Abandoned market FO4 Salem Church.jpg|Salem Church Salem-Church-Fallout4.jpg|Church FO4 Salem Beach.jpg|Salem Beach FO4 Salem Clothing Store.jpg|Clothing store FO4 Salem Drumlin Diner.jpg|Drumlin diner Drumlin_Diner_Salem.jpg|Diner interior FO4 Salem Market Stalls.jpg|Salem market stalls FO4 Salem Museum Cottages.jpg|Museum cottages FO4 Salem Rook Military Surplus.jpg|Ruined beach house FO4 Salem Ruined Restaurant and Offices.jpg|Restaurant and offices FO4 Salem Wharf Warehouse.jpg|Wharf warehouse FO4 Salem Fishing Boat.jpg|Fishing boat FO4 Salem Flotsam and Jetsam.jpg|Flotsam and jetsam FO4 Salem Eastern Wharf.jpg|Eastern wharf FO4 Salem Stingray Deluxe.jpg|[[Stingray Deluxe References Category:Fallout 4 locations Category: Fallout 4 districts Category:Mothership Zeta mentioned-only locations Category:Fallout Shelter mentioned-only locations de:Salem es:Salem ru:Салем uk:Салем zh:賽勒姆